vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Für immer und ewig/Skript
Elijah: '''Voiceover Im Laufe meines langen Lebens, bin ich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, das wir auf ewig mit jenen verbunden sind deren Blut wir teilen. Auch wenn wir uns, unsere Familie vielleicht nicht aussuchen können. Können diese Bande zu unseren größte Stärke oder unserem tiefstem Bedauern werden. Diese Unglücksselige Wahrheit verfolgt mich solange ich denken kann. ''' Mississippi River, 300 Jahre bevor. verlassenes Schiff wurde mitten im Ozean allein gelassen. Mann 1: 'Was mag das sein? '''Mann 2: '''Kein Banner, keine Flagge. Aus dem nichts aufgetaucht. Ein Geheimnisvolles Schiff. '''Mann 1: '''Wieso liegt es da draußen? '''Mann 2: '''Fahr'n wir rüber und finden's raus. Männer betreten das Schiff, unter'm Deck. '''Mann 2: '''Wo zum Teufel ist die Besatzung? '''Mann 1: '''Es ist verlassen. Damit sind alle Besitzansprüche verbirgt. Nehmt euch was ihr wollt. '''Mann 1: '''Was hälst du davon? sehen zwei Särge. '''Mann 1: '''Kommt schon, aufmachen! 2 zögert leicht, aber öffnet es, und sieht Kol. '''Mann 2: '''Was ist das? hört man wie eine Tür sich öffnet und ein Mann attackiert wird, es wir aber nicht klar wer ihn attackiert. Man hört einen Windstoß, und der Mann fängt an zu verschwinden. Mann 2 ist der letzte wo verschwindet. Er hält die Laterne hoch, um zu sehen wer denn Mann genommen hat. 'Rebekah: 'Hallo. 2 dreht sich mit seiner Laterne um, um Rebekah anzusehen. Sie dreht vampirisch durch, und ihre Adern fangen an zu verschwinden, als sie das Blut mit einem Taschentuch wegwischt. 'Rebekah: 'Entzückend nach langer Reise, so ein hübsches Gesicht zu seh'n. Darf ich ihn aussaugen, Bruder? 'Elijah: 'Besser du lasst es. lächelt Mann 2 leicht an. 'Elijah: 'Kein Grund sich zu fürchten. manipuliert. Du tust jetzt das was ich jetzt sage. Du wirst dich an nichts erinnern. '''Mann 2: '''Ich werde mich an nichts erinnern. 'Elijah: 'Es war eine sehr lange Reise, und wir haben leider unsere gesamte Besatzung verloren. Bist du deshalb so nett, und bringst unsere Habseligkeiten an Ufer? '''Mann 2: '''Was für eine Art Höllendämon seit ihr? 'Rebekah: 'Wir sind Vampire Hübscher. Die Ur-Vampire. Rebekah, Elijah unsere Brüder Kol und Finn mögen sie in Frieden ruh'n. 'Klaus: 'Heben wir uns das Beste zum Schluss auf. 'Rebekah: 'Und unser Halbbruder, Niklaus. Ignorier ihn, er ist eine Bestie. wird mit dem ersten Mann gezeigt, er hält Mann 1 in denn Händen. Sein Gesicht ist vampirisch, und sein Mund ist beschmiert mit Blut, er lacht wegen Rebekah's Kommentar, bevor er die Leiche runterwirft. 'Klaus: 'Wir sind aus Europa geflohen, und haben die See überstanden. Wär' es dir lieber wenn ich unsere neue Heimat hungrig betrete? 'Elijah: 'Niklaus, wie immer sucht dein Benehmen seinesgleichen. Also kannst du uns verraten wo wir angelegt haben? '''Mann 2: '''In der französichen Kolonie Louisana. Vor dem Ufer einer Stadt namens New Orleans. 'Elijah: '''Danke, vielmals. Oh, und ich würde dir empfehlen hol dir doch für das Gepäck etwas Hilfe. Und verzeih die Umstände. '''INTRO Gegenwart, New Orleans. Eine Bar die "Rousseau's" heißt - "Narzisstisch und Paranoid." Camille: 'Was führt sie zu New Orleans? 'Elijah: 'Ich hab hier früher gelebt. 'Camille: 'Wirklich? Wann? 'Elijah: 'Es fühlt sich an als wäre es 100 Jahre her. 'Camille: 'Also ich bin gerade hier hergezogen. Warum kommen sie zurück? 'Elijah: 'Mein Bruder ist hier irgendwo. Und es wäre möglich das er in einer ziemlichen Zwickmühle steckt. 'Camille: 'Klingt ja so, als passierte das öfter. 'Elijah: 'Nun ja, er ist kompliziert. Aufsässig. Ungehobelt. Und ein wenig zu temperamentvoll. Sie müssen wissen wir haben, verschiedene Väter, mich stört das nicht. Doch für meinem Bruder ist das Recht schwierig. Er fühlt sich ausgeschlossen. Alles in Allen neigt er sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. 'Camille: 'Und sie neigen dazu ihn rauszuholen. nickt lächelnd. 'Camille: 'In was für einer Zwickmühle steckt er? 'Elijah: 'Er glaubt es gibt Leute in der Stadt die sich gegen ihn verschworen haben. 'Camille: 'Wow, narzisstisch und paranoid. Sorry, Barfrau die Psychologie studiert hat. Totales Klischee. liest ihr Namensschild. 'Elijah: 'Hör'n sie Camille. Ich bin auf der Suche nach einer Frau die vielleicht etwas Licht in die ganze Sache bringen könnte. Sie arbeitet hier Jane-Anne-Deveraux. Wissen sie, wo ich sie finden kann? 'Camille: 'Nein, aber ich weiß wer ihnen dabei helfen kann. Eine beschäftigte Straße im French Quarter - "Er kommt leider zu spät." Straße in New Orleans. Es ist dunkel, nur ein paar helle Schilder konnte man sehen. Eine weibliche Reiseführerin redet mit ein paar Touristen. 'Sabine: 'Wilkommen in New Orleans. Hier im Kronjuwel der Crescent City, dem French Quarter. Jazz und Jambalaya, Romantik, Poesie. Und an all die unheimlichen Dinge die hier passieren wenn es dunkel wird. Monster ernähren sich von Menschlichem Blut. Rachsüchtige Geister treiben ihr Unwesen. Aber mein persönlicher Favorit: Die New Orleans Hexen. Hier steh'n wir vor dem Voodoo-Shop, Jardin Gris. Stöbern sie nach einem Zauber nur zu. Touristen gehen in einem Laden, die Reiseführerin bleibt draußen. Sie geht in die Nähe einer Person die neben dem Laden steht. 'Sabine: 'Laufen sie weiter hinter mir her, Elijah? Oder woll'n wir reden? 'Elijah: 'Du weißt wer ich bin. 'Sabine: 'Einer der Ur-Vampire der immer einen Anzug trägt. lächelt. Sie und ihre Familie sind berühmt unter denn New Orleans Hexen. Besonders seit ihr Bruder hier wieder in der Stadt weilt. 'Elijah: 'Niklaus ist hier weil angeblich eine Hexe ein Komplott gegen in geschmiedet hat eine gewisse Jean-Anne-Deveraux. 'Sabine: 'Er kommt leider zu spät wenn er Jane-Anne sucht. 'Elijah: 'Heißt das etwa sie ist tot? 'Sabine: 'Kommen sie. Ihre Schwester Sophie wird sie gerne seh'n wollen. Eine leise Straße im French Quarter - "Nicht mein Problem." sind eine Menge von Hexen. Sie stehen, und knien sich traurig vor ihre gefallene Freundin Jane-Anne. Die Leiche ist auf dem Boden, deutlich Tod, Blut klebt an ihrem Hals. Es sind ein paar Blumen und Kerzen rund um die Leiche. Sophie Deveraux sitzt neben ihrer Schwester, weint leise. Die ganzen Hexe wirken depressiv. und Sabine, die Reiseführerin kommen an. Elijah ist geschockt. Sie stoppen ein paar Meter vor denn trauernden Hexen. 'Elijah: 'Das ist Jane-Anne? Öffentlich getötet so das es jeder sehen kann? 'Sabine: 'Hier her kommt sonst niemand. Nur Hexen. Ihre Schwetser ist hier um ihre Leiche zu holen. Sie muss sie begraben weil ihr Geist sonst unmöglich Ruhe finden kann. 'Elijah: 'Bitte sag mir das mein Bruder nichts damit zu tun hat. 'Sabine: 'Nein sie ist tot, weil sie erwischt wurde wie se gezaubert hat. 'Elijah: 'Was heißt erwischt wie sie gezaubert hat? lautes Pfeifen ertönt. 'Sabine: 'Sie wollen wissen wer sie getötet hat? Gleich werden sie Zeuge von Marcel in Aktion. 'Elijah: 'Der Vampir-Marcel? 'Sabine: 'Alles hat sich geändert seit ihre Familie fort ging, Marcel hat sich verändert. Vampire nähern sich denn Hexen. 'Sabine: 'Ich bitte sie verstecken sie sich. Kriegt Marcel raus das die Ur-Vampire von einer Hexe hergelockt wurde, werden wir alle abgeschlachtet. geht mit seinem Vampir-Tempo oben auf einem Balkon. So wird er von denn Schatten versteckt. 'Marcel: 'Sieh mal einer an. Was haben wir denn hier. Ich muss schon sagen, Sophie diese Straßenecke bringt deiner Familie heute Abend nicht gerade sehr viel Glück. Wir haben grad eben deiner Schwester ne' kleine Lektion erteilt. 'Sophie: 'Wir wollen sie begraben, Marcel. Lass uns in Ruhe. 'Marcel: 'Hab ich gesagt, ihr dürft sie wegbring'n? Im Gegenteil, ich habe sie aus gutem Grund hiergelassen. Als Botschaft. Falls jemand vorhat eine Art Rebellion anzuschließen. Meine Vorschriften sagen das Hexen in meinem Quarter nicht Zaubern dürfen. Und dennoch hat ein Vögelchen mit gezwitschert Jane-Anne hätte was zusammengebraut eine magische Köstlichkeit. Oh, ja wenn du schon mal hier bist, ein kleines Frage-Antwort-Spiel. Mein guter alter Freund der Hybrid Klaus, taucht zufällig aus heiterem Himmel auf und fragt ausgerechnet nach wem? Nach Jane-Anne. Irgend ne' Ahnung wieso? 'Sophie: 'Ich weiß es nicht. Hexen mischen sich niemals in Vampir Belange ein. 'Marcel: 'Hm. Das wäre auch ziemlich dumm, so viel ist sicher. Ich sag dir mal was, geh zurück ins Restaurant koch einfach nur ein großen Topf von deinem berühmten Gambo, halt die Touristen bei Laune. Nehmt die Leiche mit. 'Sophie: 'Was? Nein, hört auf! Hört auf Marcel! 'Marcel: 'Ich werde die Leiche deiner Schwester solange behalten bis dir einfällt warum Klaus hier ist. 'Sophie: 'Marcel bitte! Sie wird keinen Frieden finden. 'Marcel: Nicht mein Problem. und die restlichen Vampire gehen von Jane-Anne's Leiche weg. Elijah steht immer noch auf dem Balkon, und schaut ihnen zu. Elijah ruft Rebekah auf dem Handy an - "Sieh das als mein Widerruf an." sitzt in einer Badewanne, sie haltet in einer Hand ein Glas Champagne und in der anderen ein Handy. Rebekah: 'Willst du mir damit sagen, das Marcel immer noch am Leben ist? 'Elijah: 'Ganz Recht, unser Bruder ist mitten in ein Kriegsgebiet reingerannt, ich konnte ihn noch nicht finden. Marcel denn Klaus erschaffen und unter seine Fittiche genommen hat, herrscht über einen Haufen grausamer wilder Vampire die frei rumrennen und in der Öffentlichkeit morden, sichtbar für alle. Die Hexen werden von ihm unterjocht, ich bezweifle das Niklaus was vorauf er sich eingelassen hat. 'Rebekah: 'Sorry, was sagst du? Ab unser Bruder hab ich nicht mehr aufgepasst. 'Elijah: 'Rebekah. 'Rebekah: 'Unser verhasster verräterischer Bastard von einem Bruder. Hat jedes Gefühl was ich je für ihm hatte zunichte gemacht weil er wiederholt dafür gesorgt hat das weder du noch ich innerhalb seiner egoistischen kleinen Welt glücklich werden. 'Elijah: 'Für immer und ewig Rebekah, vergiss das nicht. Das haben wir uns damals geschworen. 'Rebekah: Sieh das als mein Widerruf an. Elijah: 'Du hast das im laufe der Jahrhunderte schon dutzende Male widerrufen. Aber als unser Vater uns gefunden und aus dieser Stadt gejagt hat.. 'Rebekah: 'Ich bin vielleicht alt, Elijah. Aber ich bin nicht senil. Ich weiß das ich bei Klaus geblieben bin, und nicht mal drei Jahre danach stieß er mir ein SIlberdolch in die Brust und zog mich aus dem Verkehr für 90 Jahre, und wieso? Ich hatte die dreistigkeit besessen Entscheidungen zu fällen und mein eigenes Leben zu leben. 'Elijah: 'Unser Bruder steckt in Schwierigkeiten, in was auch immer zwischen Marcel und die Hexen abläuft, ist so ernst, das sie es riskiert haben ein Ur-Vampir in die Stadt zu holen. Die Hexen haben Klaus hierher gelockt, ich wüsste gern wieso. legt auf. In einer Gasse hinter "Rousseau's" - "Schon von mir gehört?" steht vor dem "Rosseau's". Sophie Deveraux verlässt das Restaurant durch eine Hintertür. Sie geht zu einem kleinen Tisch, wo brennende Kerzen drauf stehen. Ein Hund bellt irgendwo. Sophie fängt an zu weinen und redet mit ihre toten Schwester. 'Sophie: 'Du hast mich da reingezogen, Jane. Gib mir bitte die Kraft es zu beenden. Tür fällt ins Schloss. Sophie dreht sich um. Auf einmal springen zwei Vampire in die Gasse. 'Sophie: 'Es gibt hier auch Türen. '''Vampir 1: '''Du zauberst? 'Sophie: ' steigert ihre Stimme. Ich bete zu meiner toten Schwester. Nur zu, erweise ihr Respekt. '''Vampir 2: '''Jetzt mach kein Theater Sophie. Der Hybrid hat Jane-Anne gesucht. Und Marcel will wissen, warum. 'Sophie: 'Ich würd ja sagen, frag sie selbst, aber das könnt ihr nicht, da Marcel sie getötet hat. von denn Vampiren beschleunigt sich und greift nach Sophie. Aber auf einmal verschwindet er. Sophie guckt umher, sie hat Angst. Der 2 Vampir scheint verwirrt. Irgendwas fällt zu Boden. Es ist das Herz des anderen Vampirs. Der zweite Vampir guckt nach oben und dreht sich um, um Sophie zu attackieren, aber bevor er zu mir kommt wird er auch geschnappt. Der Vampir wird zur Wand geworfen. Er wurde erdolcht. Elijah steht neben Sophie und sieht sich die toten Vampire an. 'Elijah: 'Ich bin Elijah. Schon von mir gehört? 'Sophie: 'nickt. Ja. 'Elijah: 'Dann verrat mir doch mal was deine Familie mit meinem Bruder zu schaffen hat. Auf dem Friedhof - "Und die ist welcher Art?" und Sophie sind vor dem Friedhof. Sophie öffnet die Tür und geht rein. Elijah bleibt vor der Tür stehen. 'Sophie: 'Das ist geweihter Boden. Das heißt Vampire müssen herein gebeten werden. Da ich verzweifelt bin... Kommen sie rein. kommt rein. 'Sophie: 'Hier können wir frei sprechen. 'Elijah: Dann schlage ich vor das du anfängst. Was wollte deine Schwester von Niklaus? Sophie: 'Liegt das nicht auf der Hand? Wir haben ein Vampir-Problem. Und brauchen Hilfe. Marcel hat eine ganze Armee über die er gebietet. Die Hexen haben versucht sich zu wehren und hatten dabei nicht viel Glück. Aber dann traf meine Schwester Jane-Anne ein Mädchen. Eine Werwölfin tauchte auf dem French-Quarter auf. Sie kam aus einer Kleinstadt in Virgina. Sie hat eine besondere Verbindung zu ihrem Bruder. 'Elijah: 'Und die ist welcher Art? 'Sophie: 'So wie es aussieht haben sie etwas Zeit miteinander gebracht. Eins führte zu andern und deshalb ist besagte Werwölfin, jetzt schwanger. Und der Vater des Kindes das sie in sich trägt, ist ihr Bruder Klaus. 'Elijah: 'Das ist völlig unmöglich. 'Sophie: 'Nichts ist unmöglich. Besonders dann nicht wenn es sich um ihren Bruder handelt. Denken sie mal nach.. Heißt er nicht überall der Hybrid? Ist doch so. steigert ihre Stimme. Bringt sie raus! Hexen kommen raus, und stehen in Formation um Hayley, dem schwangeren Werwolf Mädchen. Elijah sieht sie interessiert an, Hayley dagegen sieht ein bisschen verwirrt und irritiert aus. 'Hayley: 'Wer sind sie? 'Elijah: 'Lasst mich mit ihr allein. Hayley und Elijah reden - "Betrachtet man die Geschichte meines Bruders.." und Hayley sind in einem Grabgewölbe drin, Kerzen sind um sie angezündet. 'Elijah: 'Dann halten sie dich hier gegen deinen Willen fest? 'Hayley: Sie haben mich in denn Bayou herausgelockt, und dort geschnappt. Und dann haben sie lauter... komische Hexentests gemacht. Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht wie das passiern konnte, ich meine Vampire sind tot. Sie können keine Kinder zeugen. Elijah: Betrachtet man die Geschichte meines Bruder ist es sehr wohl möglich. Hier darf ich? versucht seine Hand an Hayley's Schläfe zu legen, aber sie schreckt zurück. Hayley: Was soll das werden? Elijah: Entspann dich. Wenn du mir dein Geist öffnest, kann ich's dir zeigen. erlaubt Elijah das er ihren Kopf anfasst. Sie schließen ihre Augen. Elijah: '''Anfangs war unsere Familie menschlich... Das ist jetzt Tausend Jahre her. '''FLASHBACK Rebekah:' Komm mit Henry! Unsere Brüder kämpfen schon wieder. '' 'Elijah:' Obwohl sich unsere Mutter in denn dunklen Künste versuchte waren wir im Grunde nur eine Familie die überleben wollte, zu denn Zeiten in denen es recht schwierig war. Und im großen und ganzem waren wir glücklich. '''GEGENWART' '''Elijah:' ' Zumindest bis zu jener Nacht, in der unser jüngster Bruder von der größten Bedrohung für unser Dorf getötet wurde. '''FLASHBACK' kommt nach Hause, bringt Henrik's Leiche her. Klaus: Mutter! '' '''GEGENWART Elijah: Es waren Männer die sich in Werwölfe verwandeln konnten. Während des Vollmondes, wir waren am Boden zerstört. Aber niemand mehr als Niklaus. In denn verzweifelten Versuch denn Rest von uns zu beschützen. Zwang unser Vater unsere Mutter schwarze Magie anzuwenden um uns stärker zu machen. FLASHBACK ihr Vater, hält eine blutende Hand eines Menschen vor Rebekah. ''Mikael: Drink! '' drinkt das Blut. GEGENWART Elijah: So wurden die ersten Vampire geboren. Doch mit der Schnelligkeit, der Stärke, der Unsterblichkeik, kam auch ein furchtbarer Hunger. Und niemand spürte ihn mehr als Niklaus. FLASHBACK attackiert einen Menschen, drinkt das Blut, und diese Person stirbt. FLASHBACK verwandelt sich zu einem Vampir, er schreit, seine Knochen krachen. Mikael und Elijah kommen rennend her. ''Elijah: '''Niklaus! '' ''Klaus: Was passiert mit mir? '' will zu seinem Bruder rennen, aber er kann nicht weil Mikael ihn zurüchhält. ''Mikael: ''Nein, lass ihn! ''Klaus: '''Vater! Es tut so weh! '' ''Mikael: Er ist eine Bestie. Eine Abscheulichkeit.'' '''GEGENWART Elijah: 'Er war nicht nur ein Vampir. 'Hayley: 'Er war auch ein Werwolf. So funktioniert nunmal der Werwolf-Fluch. Er wird erst ausgelöst wenn du tötest. 'Elijah: '''Niklaus war das Ergebnis eines Fehltritts unserer Mutter von dem niemand wusste. Eine Affaire mit einem Werwolf, wie du einer bist. '''FLASHBACK ihre Mutter, steht vor einem Feuer, sagt einen Spruch. Elijah: Voiceover. Voller Wut über diesem Verrat zwang mein Vater unsere Mutter Klaus mit einem Fluch zu belegen der seine Werwolf Seite unterdrückt, jede Verbindung zu seinem wahrem Selbst war versagt. FLASHBACK bindet Klaus an einem Holzkreuz. ''Mikael: '''Elijah! Elijah, halt ihn fest! '' ''Klaus: Bruder! Lass nicht zu das sie mir das antun! '' ''Mikael: Na los! Komm her! Sofort! '' ''Klaus: Hilf mir. '' '''GEGENWART Hayley: 'Euer Vater war ein Arsch. lacht. 'Hayley: 'Ach übrigens, ich bin Hayley. Sie sollten meinen Namen wissen wenn sie mir ihre Lebensgeschichte erzählen wollen. Ich meine ich kenn sie schon. Ihre Familie ist legendär. Ihr Bruder ist ein Psychopath und ich hab mit ihm geschlafen. Typisch Ich. 'Elijah: 'Ich kann sein Verhalten nicht rechtfertigen, aber du.. musst verstehen, das mein Vater ihn gejagt hat. Uns gejagt hat. Jahrhunderte lang auch wenn wir nur ein Moment glücklich waren, waren wir gezwungen zu fliehen. Selbst New Orleans mussten wir verlassen. Wo wir am glücklichsten waren. Kurz nachdem Niklaus den Fluch gebrochen und es geschafft hatte ein Hybrid zu werden, tötete er unseren Vater. Ich dachte jetzt würde er Frieden finden. Doch er war wütender als zuvor. Ich frage mich ob vielleicht das Baby eine Chance für ihn ist, glücklich zu werden. Vielleicht rettet ihn das vor sich selbst. kommt rein. 'Sophie: 'Ich bin froh das sie das so seh'n. Denn wir brauchen ihre Hilfe. 'Elijah: 'Was genau wollt ihr von mir? Und was hat das mit dieser jungen Frau zu tun? 'Sophie: 'Wir wollen Marcel und ihre Vampire aus der Stadt vertreiben. Klaus ist der Schlüssel dazu. Alles war Marcel über das Vampirsein weiß hat er von Klaus gelernt. Marcel vertraut ihm. SIeht zu ihm auf. Also sieht er denn Verrat nicht kommen. 'Elijah: 'Ich nehme an, du weißt das mein Bruder Klaus sich nicht sagen lässt was er tun soll? 'Sophie: 'Deshalb sind sie ja hier. Marcel hat hier alle Werwölfe bereits vor Jahrzehnte vertrieben. Glauben sie etwa wirklich, er freut sich über ein Hybridenbaby in der Nachbarschaft? Wenn sie Klaus dazu bringen uns zu helfen erfährt hier niemand etwas von dem neusten Mitglied der Ur-Familie. 'Elijah: 'Das heißt dann wohl du willst mich erpressen. 'Sophie: 'Wie schon gesagt, ich bin verzweifelt. 'Elijah: 'Wenn das so ist, habe ich alle Hände voll zu tun. Elijah und Klaus - "Was für eine ganz und gar unliebsame Überraschung." steht auf einem Balkon. Elijah kommt an. 'Klaus: 'Guten Abend, Elijah. 'Elijah: 'Niklaus. 'Klaus: 'Was für eine ganz und gar unliebsame Überraschung. 'Elijah: 'Und was für ein ganz und gar unüberraschender Empfang. Komm mal mit. 'Klaus: 'Ich gehe nirgendwo hin. Nicht bis ich heraus gefunden habe wer sich gegen mich verschwört. 'Elijah: 'Ich glaube das habe ich für dich herausgefunden. Klaus lernt über das Baby - "Wie kannst du es wagen mir zu befehl'n?" und Elijah sind zurück auf dem Friedhof. Ein paar Hexen und Hayley sind auch dabei. 'Klaus: 'Nein, das ist unmöglich. 'Elijah: 'Genau das selbe habe ich auch gesagt. 'Klaus: 'Das ist eine Lüge. Ihr lügt doch alle. Vampire können sich nicht fortpflanzen. 'Sophie: 'Aber Werwölfe schon. Sie wurden durch Zauberkraft zum Vampir. Aber sie worden als Werwolf geboren. Sie sind der Ur-Hybrid. Der erste ihrer Art. Und diese Schwangerschaft ist... eins der Schlupflöcher der Natur. 'Klaus: 'Du warst mit einem anderen zusammen, gib's zu! 'Hayley: 'Hey, ich wurde tagelang im verdammten Alligatoren-Bayou fest gehalten weil sie glauben das ich mit einem magischem Wunderbaby schwanger bin. Glaubst du ich hätte es gebeichtet wenn es nicht von dir wäre? 'Sophie: 'Meine Schwester hat ihr Leben hingegeben, um denn nötigen Zauber zu sprechen der diese Schwangerschaft bestätigt. Dank Jane-Anne's Opfer, ist das Leben von ihr und dem Baby jetzt in unserer Gewalt. Wir können beide Schutz bieten, oder beide umbringen. Wenn sie uns nicht helfen Marcel zu beseitigen, ich schwöre ihnen dann lebt Hayley nicht mehr lange genug um ein Umstandskleid zu tragen. 'Hayley: 'Wie bitte? 'Elijah: 'Schluss damit. Wenn du Marcel's Tod willst ist er tot, ich mache es selbst. 'Sophie: 'Nein, das können wir nicht. Noch nicht. Wir haben einen klaren Plan denn wir befolgen müssen und es gibt Regeln. sieht Klaus an, auf seine Reaktion wartend. 'Klaus: 'Wie kannst du es wagen, mir zu befehl'n? Du drohst mir mit dem was du fälschlicherweise als meine Schwäche ansiehst, das ist ein jämmerlicher Täuschungsversuch. Ich hör mir keine Lügen mehr an. 'Elijah: 'Niklaus. hört denn Herzschlag des Baby. Er sieht Hayley an, dann seinen Bruder und die Hexen. 'Klaus: 'Töte sie, und das Baby. Es ist mir egal. verschwindet. 'Hayley: 'Vergesst es, ich bin weg! 'Elijah: 'Niemand wird sie anrühren. Ich mach das schon. nickt. Elijah versucht Klaus zu überzeugen - "Das ist ein Trick, Elijah." 'Elijah: 'Niklaus. 'Klaus: Das ist ein Trick, Eijah. Elijah: 'Nein Bruder, es ist ein Geschenk. Es ist deine Chance, es ist unsere Chance. 'Klaus: 'Worauf? 'Elijah: 'Auf einen Neuanfang. Darauf alles zurückzuholen was wir verloren haben, was uns genommen wurde. Niklaus, unsere leiblichen Eltern haben uns verachtet. Unsere Familie war zerstört. Wir waren zerstört, und seitdem wollten wir nichts anderes mehr, wollten wir nichts mehr als eine Familie. 'Klaus: 'Ich werde mich nicht manipulieren lassen. dreht sich um aber Elijah rennt mit seiner Geschwindigkeit vor ihm um seinen Weg zu blockieren. 'Elijah: 'Sie manipulieren dich also, na und? Durch sie wird Hayley und ihr Kind dein Kind. Leben. 'Klaus: 'Ich werde jeden, einzelnen von ihnen umbringen. schubst Elijah weg und dreht sich um, aber Elijah blockiert seinen Weg nochmal. 'Elijah: 'Und was dann? Dann fährst du nach Mystic Falls zurück und führst dein Leben als der Gehasste weiter, als der böse Hybrid. Ist dir es so wichtig das die Leute beim Klang deines Namen vor Angst beben. 'Klaus: 'Die Leute beben vor Angst weil ich die Macht habe ihnen Furcht einzuflößen. Was wird dieses Kind mir bringen, wird es eine Garantie für Macht sein? 'Elijah: 'Familie ist Macht, Niklaus. Liebe, Loyaltät, das ist Macht. Das haben wir einander vor 1000 Jahren geschworen, bevor dir das Leben das bisschen Menschlichkeit das du noch hattest genommen hat. Bevor Ego, bevor Wut, bevor Paranoia, diese Person vor mir erschaffen hat, jemanden denn ich kaum an meinen eigenen Bruder wieder erkenne. Das sind wir. Die Ur-Familie. Und wir bleiben einanander, für immer und ewig. Ich bitte dich, geh noch nicht. Ich werde dir helfen und ich werde dir beisteh'n und ich werde immer dein Bruder sein. Wir werden uns beide zusammen hier ein Leben aufbauen. Also rette das Mädchen. Rette dein Kind. legt seine Hand an Klaus' Schulter. Klaus legt seine Hand zu Elijah's Hals für eine brüderliche Geste. 'Klaus: 'Nein. geht weg. Zurück in dem Masoleum - "Du drohst einem Ur-Vampir?" Hexen sind in dem Mausoleum, reden. 'Sophie: 'Marcel und seine Vampire sind außer Kontrolle. Wir mussten etwas unternehm'n. 'Agnes: 'Und die Lösung ist es noch mehr Vampire her zu holen? 'Sophie: 'Das sind nicht nur irgendwelche Vampire, das sind Ur-Vampire. 'Agnes: 'Du glaubst also das du den Hybriden unter Kontrolle bekommst. taucht auf, er lehnt sich an eine Wand. 'Elijah: 'Das schaffst sie nicht. Und ich weiß auch nicht ob ich das schaffe. Aber da ihr jetzt seinen Zorn auf euch gezogen habt, habe ich eine Frage. Was hält mein Bruder davon ab euch zu töten statt zu kooperieren? holt einen Nadel und zeigt es ihm. Dann sticht sie es in ihre Hand. 'Hayley: 'Au! sieht sie an. Ein Tropfen Blut ist auf ihrer Hand, genau an der Stelle wo Sophie sich weh gemacht hat. 'Hayley: 'Was war das? 'Sophie: 'Der Zauber den meine Schwester durchgeführt hat, wegen denn sie jetzt tot ist, hat nicht nur die Schwangerschaft bestätigt, er hat mich und Hayley verbunden. Das bedeutet alles war mir wiederfährt, wiederfährt auch ihr. Und das bedeutet ihr Leben liegt in meinen Händen. Klaus mag sein Kind zwar egal sein, es ist aber für sie von großer Bedeutung. Und wenn ich Hayley weh tun muss, oder schlimmeres um dafür zu sorgen das ich ihre Aufmerksamkeit habe, werde ich es tun. ist leicht amüsiert von ihrem Mut. 'Elijah: 'Du drohst einem Ur-Vampir? 'Sophie: 'Ich habe nichts zu verlier'n. Grinsen verschwindet von Elijah's Lippen. 'Sophie: 'Sie haben Zeit bis Mitternacht. Sorgen sie dafüt das Klaus seine Meinung ändert. Hybrid gegen Vampir - "Was mein ist, ist dein. Aber es ist gehört mir!" Musik spielt. Es findet eine Hofparty statt. Vampire - mit Marcel - tanzen und trinken. Klaus taucht auf. Elijah steht auf einem Balkon, beobachtet diese Szene. 'Marcel: 'Hey, Mann. Wo bist du abgeblieben? Oh, jemand hat dir die Laune verhagelt. Und was kann ich tun? 'Klaus: 'Was du tun kannst, ist mir zu sagen was da zwischen dir und denn Hexen läuft. 'Marcel: 'Ich weiß ich hab dir alles zu verdanken, aber ich fürchte bei der Sache muss ich dann doch eine Grenze zieh'n. Das geht nur mich was an, ich kontrolliere die Hexen in meiner Stadt, lassen wir es dabei bewenden. 'Klaus: 'In deiner Stadt? 'Marcel: 'Verdammt richtig. 'Klaus: 'Das ist witzig, als ich nämlich vor hundert Jahren hier weg gegangen bin, warst du nur ein jämmerlicher kleiner Raufbold, der vor den Peitschen der jenigen zitterte die ihn nieder zwingen wollten. Und jetzt, sieh dich an. Meister deines Herrschaftsbereichs. Prinz der Stadt. Ich würde gern wissen, wie. 'Marcel: 'Wieso? Neidisch? Hey Mann, ist schon klar. Vor 300 Jahren hast du dabei geholfen, einer rückständigen Strafkolonie aufzubau'n. Du hast angefang'n, und dann bist du gegangen. Genauer gesagt bist du davon gelaufen. Ich habs zuende geführt. Huh? Sieh dich um. Vampire regieren jetzt die Stadt. Ich bin die Werwölfe los geworden. Ich habe sogar einen Weg gefunden, die Hexen zu bändigen. Das Blut hört nie auf zu fließen, und die Party endet nie. Willst du durchreisen? Willst du eine Weile bleiben? Gerne, was mein ist, ist dein. Aber es gehört mir. Mein Zuhause, meine Familie, meine Regeln. 'Klaus: 'Und wenn jemand gegen diese Regeln verstößt? 'Marcel: 'Ist er tot. Erbarmen ist für die Schwachen, das hast du mich auch gelehrt. Und ich bin nicht der Prinz des French Quarter, mein Freund. Ich bin der König. Erweise mir Respekt! bearbeitet diesen Moment, dann rennt er mit seiner Geschwindigkeit vor einem von Marcel's Jungs, beißt ihn, und lässt ihn fallen. Klaus spricht mit seinem Blut beschmierten Mund. 'Klaus: 'Dein Freund, ist bis zum Wochenende tot. Das bedeutet ich habe einer deiner Regeln verstoßen. Und doch kannst du mich nicht töten. Ich bin unsterblich. Wer hat die Macht hier, Freund? sieht Marcel an, der nicht's sagt. Nach einer Weile lächelt Klaus in die Menge dreht sich um und geht. Elijah ruft Rebekah an - "Er wollte es." redet mit Rebekah auf dem Handy. 'Elijah: 'Er ist bereit alles aufzugeben. 'Rebekah: 'Komm schon, Elijah. Überrascht dich das etwa? 'Elijah: 'Ich seh's schon vor mir er steuert auf dem Abgrund zu. Er schlägt um sich blind vor Wut. Als er das letzte mal so drauf war, hat das 200 Jahre gedauert. 'Rebekah: 'Überlass ihn seinem Wutanfall und komm nach Hause. Mit etwas Glück führt dieses Missgeschick dazu, das wir eine Atempause von seinen Launen kriegen. 'Elijah: 'Er war so kurz davor. Als er denn Herzschlag von dem Baby gehört hat, sah ich es in seinen Augen. Er wollte es. Nein, er konnte fast das Glück schmecken. Und dann hat sein Temperament alles zu Nichte gemacht. Auch wenn ich ihn, wieder zu Vernunft bringen sollte, das Vertrauen von Marcel's hat er verloren. Also, ich hab kaum noch Zeit das Mädchen zu hol'n. 'Rebekah: 'Sie zu hol'n? Hast du denn Verstand verlor'n? Machen wir hier ein Waisenhaus auf? 'Elijah: 'Du kannst über Niklaus sagen was du willst, aber ich schwöre, ich lass nicht zu das dem Baby was passiert. Elijah redet mit Marcel - "Es geht nur mich was an, nicht wahr?" redet auf seinem Handy. 'Marcel: 'Findet ihn. Und dann ruft mich an. Glaubt mir ich weiß wie ich Klaus anpacken muss. kommt. 'Elijah: 'Ach ja wirklich? Verrätst du mir wie? 'Marcel: 'Elijah Mikaelson. Gefolge von Vampir-Bodyguards, sitzen rund um das Restaurant. Sie stehen auf, zum Angriff bereit. 'Marcel: 'Nein, ich mach das schon. Alles okay. sitzt vor ihm. 'Elijah: 'Ich glaube wir sollten uns unterhalten. 'Marcel: 'Du willst reden? Dann rede. Ich hab besseres zu tun. 'Elijah: 'Du bist ganz schön selbstbewusst geworden während des letzten Jahrhunderts. 'Marcel: 'Ich? Du, und dein Bruder ihr maßt euch an, in meiner Stadt aufzutreten als wär's eure. 'Elijah: 'Weil das mal unsere war. Und wir waren alle mal recht glücklich. Auch wenn wir nie diese Hexen im French Quarter kontrollieren konnten, wie hast du das geschafft? 'Marcel: 'Dein Bruder hat mich das selbe gefragt. Und ich habe das selbe geantwortet, es geht nur mich was an. Alles was hier im Quarter geschieht, geht nur mich was an. Klaus kommt in die Stadt tut nett und freundlich, dann rumpft er die Nase über das was ich erreicht habe, als wär es eine billige Kopie wie eines seiner idiotischen Gemälde. Dann flippt er aus wie ne' kleine Bitch, und beißt einen meiner Leute. 'Elijah: 'Ich entschuldige mich für das mehr als schlechte Benehmen von Klaus. Ich nehme an du weißt das der Biss deinen Freund in paar Tagen, töten wird. Natürlich würde das Blut von Klaus ihn sofort heil'n. 'Marcel: 'Was? 'Elijah: 'Das Blut des Hybriden heilt einen Werwolf-Biss. Eine recht praktische Sache wenn man ein Druckmittel für eine Verhandlung benötigt. 'Marcel: 'Von welcher Verhandlung redest du bitte? 'Elijah: 'Es geht um die Leiche der Hexe Jane-Anne. Gib sie ihr, ihre Schwester zurück. 'Marcel: 'Was läuft da zwischen dir und denn Hexen? 'Elijah: 'Das geht nur mich was an, nicht wahr? Wieder auf dem Friedhof - "Klaus wird euch alle töten. Und ich werde ihm helfen." Hexen sind immer noch im Mausoleum. Die Kirchen Uhr beginnt zu läuten. 'Agnes: 'Die Zeit ist abgelaufen. Was wirst du jetzt machen, Sophie? 'Sophie: 'Ich werd das tun, was ich gesagt hab. 'Sabine: 'Was, die kleine töten? Und dich selbst? 'Agnes: 'Klaus ist das Kind vollkommen egal. kommt. 'Elijah: 'Mir nicht. kommt in das Mausoleum, in der Hand hält er die Leiche von Jane-Anne. 'Elijah: 'Ich bringe ein Beweis. Für meine guten Absichten. Ich habe hier die Leiche eurer Gefallenen Freundin, ich habe sie mir von Marcel höchst persönlich geholt. 'Sophie: 'Jane-Anne. 'Elijah: 'Möge sie Frieden finden. Klaus wird eure Bedingungen akzeptieren, aber ich brauche noch ein Wenig Zeit. 'Agnes: 'Sie hatten ihre Zeit sie ist abgelaufen. 'Sabine: 'Halt den Mund, Agnes. 'Elijah: 'Für's erste akzeptiert denn Deal. Kind und Mutter wird nicht's passieren. Oder Klaus wird euch alle töten. geht weg, aber er dreht sich noch mal um. 'Elijah: 'Und ich werde ihm helfen. Klaus und Elijah kämpfen - "Ich werde dich nicht los lassen. Ich werde dich niemals los lassen." haltet eine Flasche in seiner Hand, und drinkt davon. Er hört Elijah wie er kommt, und redet mit ihm ohne sich umzudreh'n. 'Klaus: 'Habe ich nicht deutlich gemacht, das ich ihn Ruhe gelassen werden will? 'Elijah: 'Das verlangst du mindestens einmal pro Jahrzehnt. Deine Worte haben keine Wirkung mehr. wirft die Flasche auf dem Boden, wo es zerbricht. Klaus: schreit Wieso musst du immer wieder von diesem Baby anfangen? Dieses Kind wird nie geboren werden. Ich geh davon aus das Hayley bereits das zeitliche gesegnet hat. geht mit seiner Geschwindigkeit zu Klaus, und haltet seine Hand um Klaus's Hals. Elijah: drohend Du wirst dich nicht deiner Verantwortung hinterzieh'n. 'Klaus: 'wütend Lass mich los. 'Elijah: 'schreit Werd ich nicht! wirft Klaus gegen denn Flur, hebt ihn hoch, und lasst ihn nicht los. 'Klaus: 'Ich möchte mich ungern wiederhol'n. 'Elijah: 'Ich werde dich nicht los lassen. Ich werde dich niemals los lassen. greift nach Elijah und schleudert ihn an ein Eisenzaun. Elijah steht schnell auf und greift nach dem Eisenzaun. Dann läuft er zu Klaus, und hält denn Zaun immer noch in der Hand. 'Elijah: 'Und wenn ich eine Ewigkeit damit verbringen muss dich vor deinem Sturköpfigen übel launigen abscheulichen Selbst zu retten... rennt mit seiner Geschwindigkeit zu Klaus und schlägt ihn mit dem Eisenzaun. 'Elijah: 'Auch wenn ich dich schlagen muss wie Vater früher, um an deine Menschlichkeit zu erinnern. Damit dir nicht alles egal ist... versucht Klaus nochmal zu schlagen, aber dieses mal ist Klaus schneller. Er ist jetzt der, der seinen Bruder schlägt. Klaus schleudert Elijah zu Boden, er bleibt da liegen. Klaus atmet schwer. Er läßt denn Eisenzaun fallen, und geht ein paar Schritte zu Elijah der immer noch regungslos liegen bleibt. 'Klaus: 'Du bist mehr als erbärmlich, Elijah. 'Elijah: 'Mehr als erbärmlich, ja? Der der hofft seine Familie wieder zu vereinen? Oder der Feigling, der nichts zu sehn vermag außer seiner Angst. 'Klaus: 'Seit vielen Jahrhunderten ist mir nichts mehr wichtig. Wieso ist es für dich anders? 'Elijah: 'Vielleicht weil ich dich enttäuscht habe. Denn das erste Mal als Vater dich geschlagen hat, hätte ich ihn töten müssen. Ich hab dir was versprochen. Für immer und ewig. Familie über alles. fängt an zu lachen. Dann gibt er Elijah eine Hand, damit er aufsteht. Elijah nimmt sie und steht auf. 'Klaus: 'Du bist ein sentimentaler Narr. 'Elijah: 'Gut möglich. Trotzdem habe ich es geschafft zu überleben nicht war? geht weg. Klaus steht immer noch, er denkt. Klaus und Elijah reden - "Ich will der König sein." sitzt auf einer Bank. Elijah setzt sich neben ihm. Elijah's Stimme ist im Voiceover zu hören, während man Rebekah in Mystic Falls ein Buch lesen sieht, ihr Handy beginnt zu vibrieren. Es ist Elijah, aber sie ignoriert es. In der nächsten Szene sieht man die Hexen mit Sophie Deveraux, wo sie die letzten Sprüche ausspricht für Jane-Anne ausspricht die ganz in weiß gekleidet ist. 'Elijah: '''Voiceover ''Das Band der Familie segnet uns mit unermesslichen Macht. Doch wir müssen auch akzeptieren das damit einen hergeht. Es gibt uns die Verantwortung bedingungslos zu lieben. Ohne wenn und aber. Das Band der Familie hält uns alle zusammen auch wenn es zu zereißen droht. Die Macht dieses Bandes, verleiht uns Kraft. Ohne dieses Band sind wir nichts. '' 'Klaus: '''Diese Stadt war einmal meine Heimat. Und während ich fort war, hat Marcel all das bekommen, was ich immer wollte. Macht. Loyaltiät. Familie. Ich habe ihn geformt nach meinem Vorbild. Der hat mich übertroffen. Ich will was er hat. Ich will es mir hol'n. Ich will der König sein. der nächsten Szene sieht man Marcel in einem Zimmer mit seinen Vampiren, während Thierry sterbend an dem Werwolf Biss im Bett liegt. 'Elijah: '''Voiceover ''Ist das alles was dir dein Kind dir bedeutet? Ein Griff nach der Macht? ''' Nächste Szene wieder bei Klaus und Elijah. 'Klaus: 'Was bedeutet es für dich? 'Elijah: 'Dieses Kind kann dir das eine geben, was du glaubst nie gehabt zu haben. 'Klaus: 'Und was wäre das? 'Elijah: 'Die bedingunslose Liebe, der Familie. sehen sich an. 'Klaus: 'Sag Sophie Deveraux wir haben einen Deal. Elijah verspricht Hayley zu beschützen - "Und der edle Elijah hält auch immer sein Wort." und Elijah sind in einem großen, weißen Haus. Hayley zieht ein weißes Bettlaken von einer Krippe, und hustet wegen dem Staub. 'Elijah: 'Geht's dir gut? 'Hayley: 'Ist nur der Staub. Das Haus ist Ur-Alt. 'Elijah: 'Es sollte unsere Zwecke erfüll'n. Es ist ein Zufluchtsort, von unseren Geschäften im Quarter. Du bist wichtig für die Familie, deswegen brauchst du ein Zuhause. Ich bin neugierig. Hat dich jemand gefragt wie du dich fühlst? 'Hayley: 'Weil ich ein Wunderbaby von einem Psychotischen One-Night Stand kriege? 'Elijah: 'Weil du Mutter wirst. 'Hayley: 'Ich.. Gleich nach meiner Geburt bin ich verlassen worden. Und meine Adoptiveltern haben mich rausgeworfen als ich ein Wolf wurde. Ich weiß.. ehrlich gesagt nicht wie's mir damit geht Mutter zu werden. Denn ich uhm.. Ich hatte nie eine gute Mutter. 'Elijah: 'Ich werde dich immer beschützen. Ich gib dir mein Wort. kommt. 'Klaus: 'Und der edle Elijah hält auch immer sein Wort. 'Elijah: 'Ist es erledigt? 'Klaus: 'In der Tat, das ist es. Dein Hinterlistiger Deal scheint gut zu funktionier'n. Marcel war nur alzu froh mein Blut anzunehm'n. Genau wie meine aufrichtige Entschuldigung. Sein Mann Thierry bleibt am Leben, und ich bleib ein gern gesehner Gast im Fench Quarter. Es gibt allerdings eins was mir Sorgen macht. Die unverschämten Hexen. 'Elijah: 'Ich halte sie für ehrenhaft. Sie haben mir Hayley übergeben. Allerdings waren sie nicht mitteilsam. Marcel hat offenbar etwas, was sie brauchen denn sie wollen nicht das er stirbt. Und dafür gibt es einen Grund. Davina - "Draußen ist alles ruhig?" dunkler staubiger Dachboden. Ein Bett, ein paar Arbeitsflächen. Ein Mädchen sitzt neben einem Fenster. Sie ist eine Hexe. Sie schaltet die Kerze an und aus mit nur ein paar Handbewegungen. Marcel betretet das Zimmer. 'Marcel: 'Ich nehme an da draußen ist alles ruhig? 'Davina: 'Die Hexen werden sich da fürchten zu zaubern. Sie wissen das ich sie erwische. Was ist mit denn alten? Sie sind gefährlich sie könnten dir was tun. 'Marcel: 'Die Ur-Vampire? Davina, bei deiner Macht haben sie nicht die geringste Chance. Klaus erdolcht Elijah - "Vergib mir mein Bruder." und Klaus reden in ihr Haus. 'Elijah: 'Neben seiner ominösen Geheimwaffe mit denn er die Hexen kontrolliert, hat Marcel inzwischen eine Armee Vampire um sich geschart, gemeinsam können wir sie zerstören, von ihnen heraus. 'Klaus: 'Was ist mit Rebekah? Hört sie auf zu schmollen um bei denn Spaß mit zu machen? 'Elijah: 'Sie hat ziemlich klar ihr desinteresse geäußert. 'Klaus: 'Wohl einmal zu oft erdolcht und zu lang in einem Sarg verstaut. Aber vielleicht, teilt sie nur nicht einen festen unumstößlichen Glauben, für mich gäbe es Hoffnung. 'Elijah: 'Vielleicht überrascht Rebekah uns ja noch. Immer hin haben wir zusammen ein Eid geschworen. 'Klaus: 'Ich hoffe das sie nicht hier her kommt. Denn was meinen Wunsch diese Stadt zu erobern betrifft, und mir all das zu nehmen was Marcel am wichtigsten ist, habe ich eine große Schwachstelle in dem Plan ausfindig machen können. Es gibt einen Faktor, der Marcel in die Hände spielt. 'Elijah: 'Und der wäre? 'Klaus: 'Du. erdolcht Elijah mit einem Silberpfahl. Elijah stöhnt. 'Klaus: '''Vergib mir, mein Bruder. Es liegt keine Macht in der Liebe, erbarmen macht dich schwach Familie, macht dich auch schwach. Wenn ich diesen Krieg gewinnen will, dann muss ich das alleine durchzieh'n. Kategorie:Skripts